


Unfulfilled

by SamuelJames



Series: Your First Can Be The One [1]
Category: As If (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is starting to feel like moving on from Alex was a mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unfulfilled  
> Pairing: Allen Rissbrook/OC  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Allen is starting to feel like moving on from Alex was a mistake  
> Disclaimer: As If is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Allen's met plenty of guys, some nice some not. Every time he goes home with someone he learns more about sex but nobody ever wants him for more than a night. He's not looking to settle down right away but it'd be nice to feel like he mattered to them.

He had that with Alex and ditched him as if Alex was a stepping stone to something better. Now Alex is seeing someone else. Allen looks at the sleeping man beside him, Marcus possibly. The sex was good but he's just waiting till it gets bright so he can leave.


End file.
